1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for connecting an intermediate connector and electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-223903 discloses solenoid valves for hydraulic control of a device in a casing. The device may be an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle. An intermediate connector penetrates the casing from the inside to the outside and connects the solenoid valves with external circuitry. An internal connector is fit inside the intermediate connector, and connectors are provided at ends of wires drawn out from the internal connector. The connectors are connected with the respective solenoid valves.
The connectors must be connected individually with the corresponding solenoid valves in the above-described connecting construction. Thus, there are inefficiencies due to a larger number of operation steps.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to improve operability.